


A dream reawakened

by DancerChronicles



Series: A reunion well deserved [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Minor Violence, Paralysis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 18:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15802071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancerChronicles/pseuds/DancerChronicles
Summary: Shiro finally faces up to going through the apartment he shared with Adam before he left for Kerboros. However he doesn’t expect that going into the apartment would bring him some kind of miracle.





	A dream reawakened

**Author's Note:**

> A fix-it for season 7 of Voltron, because Adam didn't deserve that kind of treatment and I wanted Shiro to have a happy ending because he deserves it after everything he's been through.

He was finally in this room, he had hoped that when he returned back to this room that he would be there with Adam. He had pictured this reunion so many times in his head. Adam would be upset with him at first, but he would be happy he was back. They would slowly begin to get to know each other again, after a while they would eventually move back in together. The cat that they had adopted together would be with them too. This was all Shiro had ever wanted, for all the time he spent in space he had thought of Adam just wishing that everything was different. He could feel tears appear in his eyes, why did it have to end this way? He never even got to say goodbye to Adam, why had the Galra taken everything from him? He heard a scuttling noise in the apartment, turning around he found a small white cat staring at him. “Shiori is that you?” He asked, as the cat trotted over to him with a meow and rubbed her body against his legs.

Shiro crouched down and began to pet Shiori with a soft smile on his face. He was glad at least she was here with him, he didn’t feel as alone anymore. He could see in her eyes, she was mourning too. She missed him too. He gathered the cat in his arms when there was a knock at the door. Iverson opened it. “Officer Shirogane, we need you here right now.” He said urgently. Shiro put Shiori down as he followed Iverson out. There were a group of people gathered around, he could see Keith in the crowd. “Keith, what’s going on?” He asked, as the crowd began to fall away he finally saw what was going on. There was someone in a wheelchair, burns covered his face, but the glasses were unmistakable. It was Adam, he was alive… But how? Shiro couldn’t even move, this had to be a dream. Adam was dead, his plane had been shot down. His name was on the memorial, how could he be here now.

He took slow steps towards Adam, the other having also noticing him and his face mirrored the same shock. It was like neither of them could believe that this was real. Shiro knelt in front of Adam, gathering all his strength to not hug him right then and there. Instead he just looked him over, taking in every feature unable to still comphrehend. Finally Adam spoke. “Takashi… You’re here.” He said, reaching out to brush his hand against the side of his face. “What happened to you???” He asked, with a sadness in his eyes.

Shiro smiled slightly. “I could ask you the same question, you look like you’ve been to hell and back yourself.” He said, as Adam smiled lightly. Shiro pressed Adam’s hand against his cheeks as he nuzzled against it. “I don’t know how you made it… But I’m so glad… I’m so glad that you’re alive Adam. I’m sorry, I never should have left you. I was a fool.” Shiro said as tears began to run down his cheeks. Adam brushed a hand through Shiro’s hair soothingly as his other hand dried Shiro’s tears.

“I was a fool too Takashi, I should have never said what I did to you. I knew it was your dream. And you’ve saved the world with it, and I am so, so proud of you Takashi.” Shiro looked up at Adam to see tears in his own eyes. Shiro reached out to return the touch against Adam’s cheek. “I missed you so much Takashi, when I thought I lost you it killed me. I regretted my last words to you every day of my life. I thought I was going to die.” He broke off with a bitter laugh. “I almost did in fact, but I somehow managed to survive. And I knew, I knew I had to come back to you.” He said, leaning forward so he could touch his forehead to Shiro’s.

Shiro closed his eyes and thanked the heavens for bringing Adam safely back, he ended up helping him to the quarters they shared together. As Shiori went to snuggle up in Adam’s lap, neither Adam nor Shiro could take their eyes off each other. They were finally home, their dream had been reawakened. Things weren’t going to start back as quickly like it was before, but they were both willing to try for the sake of each other. For the sake of the love they still held dearly for each other. What they had was worth it, and losing each other was what it took to realize that.


End file.
